


Swimsuit

by ziraseal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraseal/pseuds/ziraseal
Summary: The first time they went swimming together, and the second.





	

She slowly made her way to the edge and sat down, letting the cool tile press against the back of her thighs. Her feet dipped into the water and smack against the surface in boredom. She couldn’t wait to leave the Sato Mansion.

 

A shape colored red torpedoed towards her side of the pool as two bodies wrestled around in the middle of the room. Bolin pushed Mako down and the brothers submerge together. The previous shape, dressed in a red swimsuit, lifted an elbow onto the edge so that the body could prop itself up enough to talk to her.

 

“So what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess… shopping? Makeovers?”

 

Asami gave her a mischievous smile, “Actually I had something a little more exciting in mind.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“But you have to get into the pool first, you’re too tightly wound to go to the racetrack. Besides, the brothers aren’t done yet.”

 

Korra perked up at this. Racetrack? Like, with ostrich-horses? Or did Asami mean… actual Satomobiles? Oh, stupid Avatar, of course she meant Satomobiles! Korra’s heart sped up with the notion of actually seeing a car race (and not having it be between her and the police). She decided to comply with Asami’s request, moving to take off her shirt and then pausing. She didn’t really want to go swimming in cotton, despite her bending ability to dry herself with a flick of a finger.

 

“Oh, I have extra swimsuits, if you want to borrow one,” Asami smiled, propping herself up and out of the pool.

 

Korra shrugged, “You’re probably not my size.”

 

“Future Industries makes company swimsuits for our annual retreats on Ember Island. I’ve even got blue if you want.”

 

She followed Asami to a closet. Well, it was more like a seperate entire room with all types of swimwear, of all colors. Korra supposed if you were rich enough to have a house the size of a probending arena, you ought to possess every single type of swimsuit you could get your hands on. From frilly bikinis to swim shirts, Korra leafed through everything before settling on a two piece outfit.

 

Asami beamed, “Future Industries logo and everything!”

 

“I’ve never really worn a swimsuit before. Never needed to in the Southern Water Tribe. We only dived in the water if necessary because of the tiger seals, and since we could dry our clothes with bending, we would dive in our furs. But it would feel more like a party if I wore this in your pool.”

 

“You can keep it, if you want. We have plenty,” Asami shrugged.

 

Korra felt the fabric, realizing that she’d never worn anything this revealing in front of anyone her age (not that she’d spent much time at all around anyone her age). Would Mako like it? Spirits forbid Bolin liked it, she didn’t want to have to shut him down again.

 

“I’m sorry, could you… you know?”

 

“Oh! Of course,” Asami smiled, leaving the room. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

Korra stripped down and then tried a swimsuit on for the first time in her life. She found that she liked it; the material felt so much different than undergarments and definitely something she’d prefer to swim in than her clothes (especially because no matter how often she bent the water out of a fur pelt, it always smelled like fish and seaweed after she went swimming). She stepped out of the room and glanced at the pool. Mako and Bolin were playing some sort of aquatic version of hide and seek, and Asami was lazily floating around on the southern end. Korra went for the dive.

 

She loved the swimsuit. So much. Besides being in a bathtub, she’d never felt this liberated in water. It wasn’t as though you could skinny dip near the ice caps, at least if you were planning on living long. And swimming without shoes, too! She let the water flow between each toe and let herself sink to the bottom of the pool without worrying about holding her breath. It was a new experience to just sit down there, watching the boy’s legs kick around and having Asami float above her.  

 

Eventually the prospective engineer joined her on the bottom of the pool, and Korra bent a tiny pocket of air for their heads.

 

“I didn’t think a waterbender would enjoy a pool so much.”

 

Korra didn’t want to admit that Asami was right, so she rolled her eyes, “Just waiting for you to show me the racetrack. I can sit down here for as long as it takes.”

 

“Fine, but the next time we go swimming, I expect you to be less of a loner.”

 

“No promises,” the Avatar huffed.

 

 

**_Three Years Later:_ **

 

“Come on! Come on! Come on! I’ve always wanted to swim in the Spirit World!” Korra cried, letting her backpack fall to the grass. Her feet flew so fast that the world around her blurred a little, though that could have been the effect of this heavenly place.

 

“Slow down! Don’t just go diving in without me!”

 

Asami’s ponytail looked a little like a waving flag as she jogged to keep up with her best friend. She gently rested her own pack next to Korra’s and unzipped it to dig through. Finally she pulled out the ditty bag that held their swimsuits, laying her red piece next to the Avatar’s blue ones. The same ones from their first swim at the manor three years ago. Korra looked as though Asami were keeping her on a chain by making her wait, her pout and puppy-dog eyes causing the engineer’s heart to skip a beat. Nevertheless, the Avatar snatched up her blue swimsuit and moved to change by a nearby boab tree.

 

She risked a glance at Korra and her breath caught in her throat. The Avatar had already changed, of course, faster than a cheeta-bear. But her green eyes caught on toned abs and she couldn’t tear away until an acorn fell on her head.

 

“It’s rude to stare,” the oak tree above her murmured.

 

Asami rubbed her forehead but began to change, “Then don’t.”

 

She neatly folded her prized Future Industries jacket and work pants onto a nearby fallen log, whilst Korra threw her fur pelts into a haphazard array on the grass. All of a sudden, the Avatar became a kid again, jumping into the air with an impressive airbending burst and tucking her body into a ball for maximum splash. Asami let the water hit her in the face before jumping in herself. When she resurfaced, she began taking mental notes aloud.

 

“Wow! The temperature is in perfect balance with the air around us, do you think it too reflects your mood? And the water is crystal clear despite the obvious presence of plant and fish life down near the bottom. Though if algae were to show up, it’d be Spirit algae, wouldn’t it? And thus it wouldn’t have the same ecological effects as regular--”

 

Korra didn’t let her finish, propelling towards her with a jet of water and lifting the both of them into the air before gravity took hold and they fell again. Asami yelped and smiled even as a gulp full of water flowed into her mouth. She opened her eyes underwater and found Korra laughing, a buble of air around the Avatar’s head. They sunk down to the bottom once and then kicked themselves up again.

 

“You scoundrel,” Asami gasped, treading the water as Korra flipped her short hair out of her eyes.

 

Korra smiled, “I think I saw an underwater cave down there. Would you like to explore it?”

 

“And what if we find some giant serpent just waiting for a snack to come along? Or perhaps we’ll come across a giant, six-eyed frog who hypnotises anyone unlucky enough to meet him?”

 

Korra puffed out her chest, “I can protect you from anything!”

 

“I don’t doubt it,” Asami whispered softly, that only the two of them could hear it.

 

The Avatar took her hand and dived down. Asami was pulled with her, having enough time to take a deep breath as Korra bent the currents to push them towards a crevice with a small speckling of bubbles trailing out of it. Her feet naturally kicked to further propel her closer to Korra, and she laced her fingers so that they were locked as they dove down. She didn’t feel as though she were running out of oxygen in her lungs, but Korra kept them moving just in case.

 

Eventually the cave’s direction went from down to sideways to upwards, and just at the end of her breath’s lifespan, they made it to the surface. Korra didn’t gasp for air nearly as much as Asami, though the smile on her face made up for any discomfort. As soon as her head had enough oxygen to replace what she’d spent while swimming, Asami glanced around.

 

They’d discovered a cave filled with quartz crystals, glowing on their own without any outside light. Red, blue, and purple danced around the room (and in some places, she could have sworn that the light created little silhouettes of bipedal figures twirling). There was a patch of the cavern where the floor was a silky white sand, soft to the touch. The two women eagerly swam towards it, crawling onto the miniature beach and lying down. They watched the colors dance around the cavern and Asami realized with a small smile that they were still holding hands.

 

She turned her head to find Korra staring at her before letting the instinct kick in. They kissed for the first time under the red, blue, and purple lights. Alone they were, naught but a cave of dreams.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little somethin' somethin'. I couldn't help but compare the two scenes when I saw the comics. Also I don't own that image. Not that you didn't already know that.


End file.
